


When in doubt, blame Kylo Ren

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Evil Space Boyfriends, Hux is forever done with him, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, kylo is a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Hux entered the bedroom, he knew why he couldn't find his greatcoat.</p><p>Kylo Ren was fucking wearing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in doubt, blame Kylo Ren

**Author's Note:**

> Will I tire of writing these two? Not likely.

He rarely misplaced things, prided himself in his adept organisation skills. Most always, his quarters were kept tidy, everything in place and just the way he liked it.

Until Kylo Ren.

The man was a disaster; the moment he stepped into room, everything just seemed to fall in disorganisation. Which was a real issue for Hux considering the knight more or less stayed almost every night.

Hux emerged from the bathroom, hair styled and clean shaven. He tugged on his gloves, making his way over to his closet to retrieve his greatcoat. But it wasn't there.

Frowning, he pivoted and glanced around the bedroom, expecting to find articles of clothes strewn all over the floor, and hopefully his coat too. He must have forgotten to put it up the night before.

But there was no coat; no clothes at all, actually. And when he looked up he realised the bed was empty, covers falling off the side.

"Ren? Hux called to the empty bedroom and, of course, receiving no answer.

He walked into the main room of his quarters.

"Are you still here?"

Odd. Ren wasn't one to leave in the morning without pestering Hux. In fact, he wasn't even _out of bed_ by the time Hux was ready.

Must have had things to do. Hux could help but feel a little snubbed (even if he always left before Ren woke up whenever he stayed the night in the younger man's quarters).

And he still couldn't find his greatcoat. Perhaps he'd left it in his office.

With a sigh, Hux grabbed his hat and strode out his quarters, without his coat and without a goodbye kiss, which possibly irked him more than the missing coat did.

* * *

Hux was the only soul Ren had given access to his quarters. Nobody else dared to enter, regardless, but Hux couldn't help but feel a little smug at that.

When he reached his office that morning, his coat was nowhere to be found and he was growing increasingly frustrated at himself. It wasn't like him to just _misplace_ things, especially his clothes.

So he came to the conclusion that this was somehow Kylo Ren's fault. After all, most things usually were.

"Ren, are you in here?" Hux asked as he entered the room, locking the door behind him.

There was a few moments of silence before a response. "I'm in the bedroom," Ren called.

Hux ventured towards the voice. "I can't find my greatcoat. Did I leave it here by any chance?"

"Nope. Haven't seen it."

"Are you sure—"

As soon as Hux entered the bedroom, he knew why he couldn't find his greatcoat.

Kylo Ren was fucking wearing it.

He looked rather snug, curled up in the coat, surrounded by pillows and blankets, nose buried in a book.

"My coat," Hux said flatly, crossing his arms. Honestly, why didn't he see this coming?

"I don't know what you're talking about, General," Kylo murmured, eyes pointedly remaining on his book.

Hux exhaled loudly, crossing the threshold into the room. "You're insufferable."

Ren shrugged at that but otherwise ignored the other man.

Hux waited for a least two minutes for Ren to say something, a taunt, an insult. When he didn't, Hux gritted his teeth and pivoted on his heel, stalking away. The little shit could keep the coat then.

"It smells like you," Kylo said suddenly.

"Hm?" Hux stopped, torso twisting back to the other man.

"It smells like you," Kylo repeated, sitting up, the blankets falling from around his shoulders. "Your coat. Really warm, too."

"I know that," Hux snapped, pivoting his whole body towards Ren. "So would you be so kind as to give it back, dearest?"

Ren grinned then, wicked and wretched. "Make me, lover."

Hux was very tempted to leave, purely out of spite. Then again, he never got a goodbye kiss in the morning.

"If you've creased it, I'm going to break your fucking nose." Hux warned as he strolled back to the bed.

Kylo scoffed, long arms reaching out to grab at Hux's waist. "Again?" He yanked Hux on his lap, book all but forgotten. "Try to be more original, General, or maybe I won't give you your coat back."

**Author's Note:**

> Come pester me on [Tumblr!](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com/) I'd love to chat.


End file.
